


Freedom

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, Mentioned Donquixote Doflamingo, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: "No," he answers curtly, leaving you confused, "you will be more than my slave."©All rights reserved.© The characters I will use for this story belong to their creator: Eichiro Oda.*Explicit content: Lemmon (+18)
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Freedom

You know perfectly well that you cannot escape destiny because you are already part of its life. A tortuous life that you never wanted to be a part of. Your parents abandoned you when you were just a child. You have suffered many abuses from other children and from men who only see a simple girl who can open her legs to anyone. You want to die of shame and disappear from the face of the earth. You don't want to live any more and you want someone to strangle you until you see the light and understand that it is time to leave.

You became a slave for the Heavenly Kings. They marked you as theirs and no one could buy you. You were already giving it all away, you were just a toy for those people who think they are untouchable. And one day, while you were in the Sabaody archipelago, your eyes were fixed on a rather handsome boy, with blond hair and a big unforced smile showing how happy he was. You know he is twice your age, but there was something about him that captivated you too much and you are afraid that it is a sin to have wet dreams about him.

You only know one thing and you know that name that anyone who uttered it would be executed. He is a powerful man within the government, just another dog.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

When you knew his name you didn't stop dreaming about him, having wet dreams, wanting to be part of his world full of freedom and not being a slave to anyone else. Only of him. That man full of sins and is a forbidden fruit for any woman. Those girls are too lucky to have him around. I wish luck would fall from the sky, but you have never had hope.

However, one day during the night, you hear someone open the window that gave access to your room and you wake up with some fear thinking that someone was going to rape or kidnap you. And you didn't expect that man in a flamenco coat to appear there as if he were a gentleman about to save his lady. You were impressed, you couldn't articulate any of the impressions. Doflamingo extended his hand as an invitation to free you from that prison. A place that you do not feel happy.

You, without a moment's hesitation, accepted it, being hypnotized for a few moments by the gaze of the Shichibukai. He simply smiles and attracts you strongly to get you out of there in a majestic way: flying through the air. You open your eyes impressed that this man could fly freely through the air, demonstrating that he is a true bird. Perhaps, it is due to his ability, something you heard at that moment. Fatigue overcomes you, so you close your eyes in fear that everything is a dream.

And after a few hours, you are pleasantly surprised to find yourself in a different place than the prison. It was the ship of the pirates of Donquixote, you were in the ship of that famous man. You cowered in your seat, listening to him walk towards you, and it was that man who was ready to raise his hand towards you. You closed your eyes in fear that he would hurt you; however, you never expected Doflamingo to take away that necklace that was a torture for you for many years.

You wanted to cry at that moment. Now you feel free. Before his eyes you were a caged bird who wanted to feel freedom, to have the wind play with your hair and know that you are safe now. He was not going to let anyone hurt you without his consent until you said you would be in his service, that you would be a slave to him.

"No," he replies curtly, leaving you confused, "you will be more than my slave.

You didn't understand those words until you realized why many women want him. He is a dominant man who likes to have in his power everything he desires and he, since he saw you, has always wanted to hold you in his arms and give you all the love you have never had. And when it comes to beautiful ladies like you, he would kill anyone who dared to look at you or hurt you.

You were trained all the way through him to satisfy him as much as he wanted. Do you want to know what his training was? Oh, every time you think about that, you blush and your panties get wet instantly. He trained your body to get used to him and how you should play with him. A long training process that always left you wanting more and wanting to get more. You never reached more. He always left you in that tortuous process that is frustrating for you. Why does he do that to you? Maybe so that you would understand that what he says has to be followed perfectly.

Four weeks of suffering and, in the end, you reached your destination. The place where the great Shichibukai reigned, proclaimed as king of those lands: Dressrosa. How is it possible that this ten-foot man has such a reign? Every time this man surprises you, what he is capable of doing. Although you notice how your body tensions feeling that something is going to happen in that kingdom. You can tell just by looking at Doflamingo who just smiled and kept looking at you. You avert your eyes a little flushed, the man's face was intimidating and it makes you a little nervous. You appreciate how that tall man touches your chin and his fingers are calling for your attention and for you to look at him.

"Tonight will be the big day," he says very close to your face, "I want you to be ready for what is going to happen. His fingers ascend your face, slowly caressing one of your cheeks. "Today you will be mine," he whispers and then walks away as soon as your cheeks have turned pinker than ever.

Your heart has not stopped beating since that man uttered those words: "Today you will be mine". Today will be the day when your wettest dreams will come true, and you will even notice how your throat is drying up as the moment approaches. And the worst thing of all is that Baby 5 has been with you all this time buying you a lace outfit for tonight because Doflamingo asked her to. You just hope it's not too... sexy. You wanted the earth to swallow you up at that moment, since the girl made you try one on and you looked adorable in anyone's eyes. You wanted to take it off, but she stopped you from doing so because she forced you to put on your usual clothes.

You were getting nervous because the time was coming, only a few hours away from going to that man's room. You notice how your panties are starting to get wet every time your thoughts go beyond your imagination. Until, without realizing it, you were biting your lip hard, wanting that moment to come.

And finally, you were already in his room patiently waiting for your lover? You weren't sure, since he said you weren't a slave in his eyes. You are something else to him. A gift from heaven? Lover? Partner? Many words and prayers, and before you knew it, "The Joker" was in the room admiring the great gift in the bed. It was you, that woman who wished to hold her in his arms and free her from that prison of torture.

"What are you thinking about?" You get scared when you hear his voice.

"Nothing," you simply say at that very moment, looking away from him.

"I don't like it when he talks to you, you turn your face away." He was already close to you as he put his hand on your head caressing your hair.

"I can't help it," you confess, looking up at yourself and finding the man helpless. A man who is a sin to touch.

"You are already trained, my little bird." You blush at the sound of that name he gave you a long time ago. "It's time for you to be mine tonight."

And without waiting, he puts you completely to bed, cornering you between the sheets with his legs and arms. You feel small next to her because of the difference in height between the two. And more knowing the nature of Donquixote, a bit dominant that with only the look is able to undress you completely. With so many thoughts you didn't realize that he was already kissing you with some impotence your lips, as if he hadn't tried them for a long time. You groaned softly while you had your hands in his hair pulling strongly.

You laughed knowing perfectly how you were in bed. For him, it was the wick that lights up your heart and your lower self that you were already really wet. He doesn't miss the chance to take off those clothes that were in his way to touch every pore of your skin and, obviously, to see that lace of clothes he asked Baby 5 to make.

He licks his lips at the sight of those sexy clothes for his eyes and also for any man but him. He doesn't even want to think what would happen if someone other than him dared to touch you. He knows deep down that you are not a virgin because of what has happened to you. You didn't have to tell him what happened because he saw every battle, every scar that decorates your body because of those evildoers. He wanted to find them and kill them with his own hands.

You carry your hands to your lace clothes with some shyness almost covering your whole body. Doflamingo smiles seeing that you are still quite shy. His somewhat skilful fingers slowly caress your entire body, exploring every pore of your skin making your lips come out with little sighs of pleasure that made the King of Dressrosa tremble. He loved to listen to you in that way, so submissive to him and his eyes.

He didn't want to take that lace off because you looked so attractive with it, but he wanted to touch those mountains that decorate your chest. And thank God the hook was in front of you so that he could take it off. Your breasts bounced a little when they felt released by that garment and your nipples stood up when you felt the breath of that old man very close to them. You blush even more, remaining a little vulnerable while you feel that tongue that is a little bit too sharp for your body and that you are moaning softly. You want more from him and, as if he had read your mind, one of his hands descends to your lower body, slowly caressing your panties. A sullen laugh appears on his lips alerting you.

"Are you wet already, my little bird?"

"Yes...," you answer bluntly.

"As I like you to be wet for me," he moves that garment away a little, slowly caressing your clitoris; however, his fingers were slipping because of your essence. "Do you want to put it in so badly?"

"Yes.

"The truth is that you are too prepared."She licks her lips again while looking at you. "In fact, I can stick it in you now."

In fact, I can stick it in you now."

"I want him, Doflamingo," you say his name, but he looks at you as if he doesn't want you to call him that in private.

"Have you forgotten what you should call me already?" With his fingers, he opens the folds of your entrance and with one of his fingers he caresses and makes circles in your entrance.

"Please, Daddy."

"That's the way I like it," Kiss your lips again, tasting that sweet and sour taste in your mouth.

And without further ado, he sticks two fingers in where you arch your back in surprise and a great moan escapes very close to his lips. That invasion started to move strongly inside you causing little spasms in your body and you open your legs more and more receiving more and more. That wide smile that decorated Donquixote's face expanded even more, perceiving that you were receptive to his caresses. He has trained you too well during the journey.

He grunts quietly feeling you close those vaginal walls warning that you are about to have your first orgasm that night and he let you free him. He wants to see you more prepared than before because, let's say, his member is not small or medium. Because he is too tall and size matters.

A great vacuum is created in your lower zone while you are trying to recover some air, and with the cloudy view, you see how that man unbuttons his trousers showing his great majestic virility that you only swallow saliva. You have already tried it once in your mouth, too big and with a great thickness that you thought it would never fit in it, but it is possible with training. Besides, you also tried its essence, a bit bitter but addictive.

It holds your wrists to make you turn your body upside down and puts you in a position of four, which makes you blush even more knowing perfectly what their fetishes were. He told you about them and his favourite was this one, because, as we well know, the human is like an animal born from Homo Sapiens. And almost most animals do it this way and for a man it is most exciting.

Without warning, you already notice the size of that limb entering your cavity and releasing a strong moan and, unconsciously, you bite hard on the sheets. It's been years since you've done this and you don't remember how badly it made you sick. However, with him it is different, it feels wonderful that you wished that this feeling of emptiness would not end. Until you feel it moving with some savagery inciting those spasms again. It is as if he already knows every part of you in just a few weeks. That's what you get when you're someone with some experience, right?

You feel his hands resting on your waist wanting to go deeper into the onslaught, listening to every moan for every blow you receive. Your vaginal walls squeeze that great span until you feel it touches a point somewhat unknown to you that you collapse instantly. Doflamingo just laughs internally finding a little button. A little treasure better than the One Piece: the G-spot.

Hit hard that area where you no longer moan, but scream loud and clear. It is as if he wants your sounds to be heard by all of Dressrosa so that everyone knows that you are his and no one else's. And whoever dares to touch you will be a dead man.

And finally, you notice the second orgasm releasing him completely and he does the same releasing his seed inside you. You blush with strength when you notice that hot semen running all over your vaginal area. You bite your lip with some excitement and close your eyes tightly and fall tired.

His hand slowly caresses your hair making you relax a little and fall asleep instantly. You didn't hear his words when you fell into Morpheus' dreams, but you have the feeling that he has marked you for life. You offered your body while he gives you what you were longing for: freedom.


End file.
